Naruto X dxd
by Maell lee
Summary: Ketika kau tidak mempunyai sebuah tujuan, membuat hidup mu menjadi kosong dan tak berarti. Ketika kau terbangun dan melihat seorang pria berambut perak, lalu memberi mu sebuah tujuan hidup, sebuah misi. Tapi bisakah kau memenuhinya? Apa tujuan nya? ... Bagaimana kau bisa menerima cintanya ... ketika kau bahkan mencoba membunuhnya hari itu!


_**Disclaimer : Naruto dan chara lainnya milik [Masashi Kishimoto] dan [Ichie Ishibumi]**_

 _ **Genre : Romance and Supernatural**_

 _ **Warning : Dont like! Dont read!**_

 _ **Note : "Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dengan menulis kembali ic ini , murni keinginan saya dan bukan karena paksaan!"**_

* * *

"Naruto" percakapan biasa

'Naruto' percakapan batin

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/magic

" **Kurama** " Percakapan Bijuu/Iblis/Monster

' **Kurama** ' Batin Normal Biju/Iblis/Monster

 _ **Naruto X DxD**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **(Underworld, lokasi tidak diketahui.)**_

Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan surai perak terlihat tengah menyeringai puas melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Pertempuran yang dia lihat begitu fantastis, pertempuran itu seolah membuat perang hebat antara tiga fraksi di Underworld dua ratus tahun yang lalu atau sering dikenal dengan 'Great War' tampak seperti pertempuran kecil antar anak-anak.

Pertempuran ini begitu hebat ... shinobi, kunoichi dan samurai ... kekuatan mereka luar biasa, dia berharap bisa memiliki pasukan seperti mereka semua di bawah komandonya, mereka pasti akan menjadi pasukan yang tak terkalahkan dalam perang yang akan dia mulai dengan semua fraksi.

Ada dua hal yang menarik perhatian pria bersurai perak tersebut dalam pertempuran para ninja tersebut.

Pertama, anak laki-laki berambut hitam. Karena kekuatannya didasarkan pada nama Dewa Timur, 'Amaterasu'. Nyala api itu jauh lebih mematikan daripada kekuatan penghancuran klan Bael yang paling kuat sekalipun, api hitam yang tidak pernah akan padam mampu membakar apa pun hingga tak tersisa. Belum lagi kekuatan 'Susanno' yang begitu besar dan kuat bahkan bisa mengalahkan raja naga terkuat, Tamnin. Sayang sekali anak itu telah kembali ke kami-sama, karena memilih untuk melindungi dunia. Sngguh memalukan ...

Kedua, adaah bocah laki-laki berambut pirang. Bocah itu... entahlah seperti ada sesuatu pada diri bocah itu yang tidak bisa dia mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah yang tinggal di desa dengan begitu banyak kebencian terhadapnya sejak kecil masih bisa peduli dengan para manusia kotor itu, seharusnya bocah itu membunuh semua manusia kotor itu atau setidaknya pergi jauh dari desa. Hal yang paling mengejutkan pria berambut perak itu adalah kepercayaan anak laki-laki itu akan janji-janjinya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengingkari janji yang telah ia ucapkan. Seseorang seperti dia akan menjadi amunisi yang bagus untuk pasukannya.

Belum lagi kekuatan yang bocah itu miliki, dia sudah mengetahui tentang Yasaka, pemimpin fraksi Youkai terkuat saat ini dengan kekuatan yang mampu menyaingi raja naga sekalipun. Tetapi dengan kekuatan Kurama, monster yang tersegel di dalam bocah itu bisa membuat Yasaka lari ketakutan. Ketika shinobi berambut pirang memasuki mode Kyuubi, dapat dipastikan perang ini akan menjadi jauh lebih menarik itulah yang ada dipikiran pria berambut perak.

Seakan itu tidak cukup, bocah pirang itu juga bisa menggunakan Senjutsu, kekuatan yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh para youkai dalam dimensi ini, namun mereka selalu menjadi lepas kendali karena kekuatan di baliknya begitu luar biasa. Namun bocah pirang ini entah bagaimana bisa menguasai Senjutsu sepenuhnya bahkan dapat mengendalikan dengan begitu mudahnya. Bahkan youkai tertua sekalipun tidak bisa mengendalikan semua energi alam seperti bocah itu tanpa berubah menjadi seorang psikopat.

Mungkin jika dia bisa membawa bocah itu ke dunianya dan membuat anak itu menjadi prajurit di bawah komandonya maka dapat dipastikan dia akan memenangkan perang ini dengan mudah.

Seringai lebar terukir di wajah tampan pria bersurai perak tersebut, dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkahkan sepasang kaki miliknya menuju ke sebuah perpustakaan miliknya. Jika dia mengingat dengan benar, ada sebuah mantra yang bisa memungkinkan transportasi melalui celah dimensi.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian]

"Rias-sama ... tunggu, jangan terlalu cepat!"

"Berhentilah mengikuti ku, Enku!"

Sebuah suara ceria khas seorang anak menggema. Beberapa warga di Underworld yang sedang beraktivitas menolehkah kepala mereka menuju sumber suara. Terlihat seekor makhluk raksasa setinggi sekitar dua meter, tubuh makhluk itu menyerupai seekor kuda atau rusa, namun terdapat sisik berwarna merah sebagai pengganti bulu. Wajahnya mirip dengan Naga dan saat ini dia tengah mengejar seorang gadis manis, berusia sekitar sebelas atau dua belas tahun yang mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut merah dan mata hijau-kebiruan, yang berteriak kencang sambil meluncur di jalanan dengan sepatu rodanya.

Warga yang berpapasan dengan gadis bersurai merah crimson itu harus rela mengindar dari jalan agar tidak bertabrakan satu sama lain, sementara makhluk yang bernama Enku berkali meminta maaf kepada pengguna jalan yang diterobos paksa oleh gadis merah tersebut. Para warga tersenyum melihat adegan ini yang seolah sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka seminggu ini. Semua orang telah mendengar bahwa pemimpin mereka telah membelikan sepasang sepatu roda untuk hadiah ulang tahun adiknya.

Gadis kecil tersebut tidak lain adalah Rias Gremory, pewaris Klan Gremory serta adik Sirzechs Lucifer, salah satu dari empat pemimpin Underworld. Dan makhluk yang mengejarnya adalah Enku, pengasuh Rias serta Pion dari Sirzech Lucifer.

Gadis itu terus bersorak keras ketika meluncur dengan sepasan sepatu roda miliknya seperti seorang profesional di jalanan kota Lilith. Hari demi hari Rias berlatih menggunakan sepatu roda di rumah sambil diawasi oleh Enku, tampaknya hal itu membuat Rias jengkel. Jadi di sinilah dia sekarang, Rias telah menemukan cara untuk lari dari pengawasan Pion kakaknya itu agar dia memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bermain seperti gadis pada umumnya.

Dia hanya berharap bahwa sahabatnya Akeno dan Koneko ada bersamanya sekarang, tetapi saat ini mereka sedang berlatih di kastil milik Sirzech. Rias telah mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya berkali kali agar tidak terlalu memaksakan Akeno maupun Keneko, tapi hasilnya nihil bahkan orang tuanya membatasi waktu bermain mereka.

Rias mengerti bahwa tindakan orang tuanya semata-mata hanya ingin mereka berdua menjadi cukup kuat untuk melindunginya suatu hari nanti.

Tapi asal reader semua tahu, Rias itu adalah otaku loh...

Dia selalu bermimpi tentang seorang kesatria berbaju zirah yang akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya suatu hari nanti, seperti sebagaimana karakter heroine utama dalam anime yang didapat dari ayahnya yang selalu menyajikan adegan roman picisan.

Kita tinggalkan khayalan diatas. Saat ini Rias meluncur ke sebuah kolong jembatan dan bersembunyi di sana, dia menunggu sampai Enku tidak menydari keberadaannya dan kemudian keluar.

Lima menit tidak mendengar panggilan Enku, Rias lalu keluar dari tempat itu kemudian meluncur ke arah berlawanan. Sekarang dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya, tanpa Enku atau orang tuanya menghentikannya. Tapi pertama-tama dia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya terlebih dahulu, hanya dengan satu pandangan dan semua orang akan tahu bahwa dia adalah Rias Gremory, itu semua karena warna rambutnya yang unik dan dapat dengan mudah dikenali.

Dia lalu mengambil sebuah pita kecil dari sakunya yang ia pinjam dari Akeno pagi ini dan juga sebuah topi untuk menutupi rambut serta menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

Menjadi seorang putri dan pewaris berikutnya untuk keluarga terpandang adalah sebuah beban besar, meskipun Rias baru berusia sebelas tahun, dia tahu betapa pentingnya sebuah tanggung jawab.

Tapi seperti anak-anak seusianya, dia ingin bersenang-senang dan bermain dengan orang-orang seumuran nya. Setiap malam dia tidur dengan Akeno, sebelum tidurpun mereka masih berbincang tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis seumuran mereka. Yang Rias butuhkan sekarang adalah seorang teman yang senantiasa bermain dan mengobrol bersamanya secara normal. Bahkan teman-temannya di sekolah selalu memandang Rias sebagai seorang putri, bukan sebagai teman seperti yang selalu dia inginkan.

Keasikan melamun, Rias tidak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada seorang anak laki laki yang sedang yang sedang menyeberang jalan.

Brukk

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Rias menabrak bocah laki laki itu hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh kebelakang. Rias merintih kesakitan akibat benturan barusan, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan saling bertatapan dengan bocah yang baru saja ia tabrak. Iris bocah itu juga menyiratkan kesakitan, mungkin dia telah menabrak bocah itu terlalu keras batin Rias.

"Bisakah kau turun dari tubuhku!"

Pipi Rias memerah ketika menyadari posisi mereka saling tumpang tindih dengan Rias berada diatas bocah itu. Dengan cepat Rias berdiri, tapi sepertinya sepatu roda miliknya mempunyai ide lain. Karena terburu-buru menegakan tubuhnya membuat Rias gagal menyeimbangkan sepatu roda miliknya membuat dirinya kembali terjatuh terduduk dengan pantat mendarat tepat di wajah bocah laki laki tersebut.

"M-maaf ... aku sangat menyesal!"

Dia mencoba berdiri lagi, kali dengan keseimbangan yang lebih baik. Anak laki-laki itu perlahan duduk dan menatap Rias dengan senyum kecil. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat tidak lebih tua darinya, namun sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rias. Rambutnya pirang tetapi sangat cerah, hampir keemasan. Matanya yang biru serta wajah yang terdapat tiga guratan semacam kumis di setiap sisi pipinya membuat wajahnya lebih manis.

Tanpa disadari, tangan Rias bergerak terulurur menyentuh kumis bocah itu.

"Hei…!" anak laki-laki itu melompat ke belakang sedikit, "kau sedang apa sih?"

"Maaf…!" Rias tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf karena menabrakmu!"

"Ah, jangan khawatir tentang itu ... Um?"

Melihat gerak gerik bocah berambut pirang itu yang seolah mencoba menanyakan namanya, Rias dengan cepat memikirkan nama palsu untuk menjawabnya, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Rias Gremory, atau Enku akan menemukannya.

"Akeno ... Himejima Akeno!" Rias berkata cepat, semoga gadis berambut hitam itu tidak marah karena Rias menggunakan namanya.

"Naruto ... Naruto Uzumaki!" Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya, "Jadi ... Akeno-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ... aku harap kau tidak memainkan game 'menabrak seseorang'"

Kedua pipi Rias merona, kepala merahnya perlahan menunduk malu.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun!"

"Jangan khawatir!" Iris Naruto tak sengaja menatap sepatu roda milik Rias, sepertinya itu adalah sepatu yang sangat mahal. "Akeno-chan, sepertinya kau berasal dari keluarga kaya ya?"

Mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang menatap sepatu rodanya, Rias tersenyum sedikit.

"Ya, cantik bukan! Kakakku membelinya hanya untukku!" Rias tersenyum, ini adalah salah satu hadiah favorit dari kakaknya. Sepatu roda itu memiliki sihir di dalamnya, benda itu akan tumbuh sesuai dengan ukuran telapak kaki Rias, tidak peduli seberapa besar nya. Warnanya merah senada dengan rambutnya, dengan sedikit hiasan beberapa batu permata berwarna kebiruan. Berterima kasihlah pada Sirzech yang telah memberikan hadiah ini di acara ulang tahun seminggu yang lalu.

"Memiliki keluarga itu sangat keren, bukan?" Naruto tersenyum sedih dan mulai berjalan menjauh, Rias baru menyadari pakaian yang Naruto kenakan ... sungguh pakaian yang tidak layak pakai. Kotor dan robek di berbagai sisi, tubuhnya sangat kurus tampak seperti belum makan apa pun dalam waktu yang lama.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Rias bersedih, apakah anak itu seorang yatim piatu?

Rias kemudian segera mengikutinya. Dengan sepatu roda miliknya, sangat mudah baginya untuk menyusul bocah pirang tersebut.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun ... bagaimana jika kau dan aku pergi ke toko itu membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Rias bertanya dan mengarahkan jarinya ke toko makanan di belakang mereka. Ketika melihat Naruto hendak membuka mulut untuk menolak tawarannya, Rias dengan cepat menarik tangannya langsung ke toko, "Jangan khawatir, aku yang membayar!" Rias selalu bawa uang setiap kali dia pergi keluar. Itu adalah uang hasil tabungan dari uang jajan orang tuanya setiap bulan.

Mereka berdua tampak makan dengan lahap ditoko tersebut. Rias dan Naruto berbicara tentang banyak hal. Namun, gadis berambut crimson itu selalu berusaha menghindari berbicara tentang keluarga karena dia tidak ingin Naruto merasa sedih. Rias hanya membicarakan tentang studinya dan persaingannya dengan Sona. Dia juga berbicara tentang sahabatnya Akeno, dimana dia menghindari mengatakan namanya serta gadis pendiam tak lain adalah Koneko. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Rias merasa sangat bebas dan nyaman dengan orang lain. Rias sangat senang bersama Naruto karena dia memiliki sifat baik dan juga sedikit lucu walau baru beberapa menit saling mengenal.

Akhirnya senja pun tiba, waktu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal telah datang dan Rias tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, seharian ini Naruto membuatnya merasa bahagia karena menjadi teman pertama yang tidak memandangnya sebagai seorang putri. Mungkin itu karena nama palsu yang dia berikan pada Naruto, tapi entah kenapa hati Rias berpendapat bahwa sikap Naruto akan tetap sama bahkan jika dia telah mengetahui nama aslinya.

"Umh ... Akeno-chan, aku rasa kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang!" Naruto berkata dengan hangat, "Terima kasih atas makanannya Akeno-chan, kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku hari ini!"

"Naruto-kun ... aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu!" Dia berkata dengan sedih, namun sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat Rias menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya. "Ayo Naruto-kun, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku dan-"

Perkataan Rias disela cepat oleh Naruto, "-Tidak Akeno-chan." Naruto meraih tangannya dan dengan lembut melepaskan jari jemari genggaman Rias. "Seorang wanita sepertimu seharusnya tidak berteman denganku ... kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Akeno-chan, aku serius!"

"Tapi-tapi…!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah janji!" Hati Naruto luluh ketika melihat butiran air mata mulai terbentuk di iris Rias.

"Jika kau punya waktu luang, kau bisa datang kesini dan bermain denganku lagi. Aku akan menunggumu, bahkan jika kau tidak datang besok, aku akan tetap menunggumu, dengan begitu kita bisa bermain bersama lagi bukan!"

"Janji?" Rias menyeka butiran air mata yang sudah mengalir deras lalu tersenyum, dia kemudian menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dengan senyuman.

"Janji!" Naruto mengangguk kemudian saling mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto, Rias langsung pergi kembali ke rumahnya dan mendapat ocehan pedas dari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka melarang Rias melakukan itu lagi dan dengan cepat Rias mengangguk, namun ketika orang tuanya sudah tidak terlihat Rias tersenyum cerah dan bergegas menuju ke kamarnya tak lupa dengan senyum lebar terukir manis sambil bersenandung ria.

* * *

Sejak hari itu dan seterusnya, Rias selalu membuat alasan agar dia bisa keluar dan bermain bersama Naruto. Pada awalnya, orang tuanya masih memarahi Rias karena menghilang dari pengawasan Enku, tapi setelah seminggu melihat bahwa putri mereka lebih bahagia dari biasanya, kedua orang tua Rias akhirnya membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, namun dengan syarat Rias tetap disekitar Kota Lilith.

Rias juga mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa dia ingin tinggal bersama kakaknya lebih lama, saat itu liburan musim panas dan tak ada jadwal bersekolah bagi Rias, jadi setengah dari waktunya di Ibukota Lilith dihabiskan bermain dengan Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, anak itu tidak lebih tua dari Rias, namun sifatnya terlihat sangat dewasa untuk seorang anak seusianya. Rias menduga itu terjadi karena hidup di jalanan pada usia muda membuat perubahan sifat Naruto menjadi dewasa lebih cepat. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto sama seperti dia, seorang anak ingin yang melakukan apa yang anak normal selalu lakukan: bermain, tertawa, menangis dan bertanya.

Berada disisi Naruto selalu membuat Rias merasa nyaman. Mungkin Rias masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahuinya, tetapi dia sepertinya sudah mulai sedikit memahami arti dari perasaan itu.

"Ara ara, Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Rias-sama!" Akeno terkikik geli melihat Rias yang terus tersenyum. Rias yang kini sedang menyisir rambutnya itu semakin memperlebar senyum di wajahnya. Dia dan Akeno selalu tidur bersama baru-baru ini, pewaris keluarga Gremory itu selalu ingin tidur lebih awal.

Dia telah merencanakan banyak hal menyenangkan untuk dilakuka bersama Naruto besok. Sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan itu dan sejak saat itu juga Rias selalu keluar di pagi hari lalu kembali saat makan siang, kemudian keluar lagi.

Tidak ada satu hari pun Rias berhenti berusaha membuat Naruto untuk datang ke Kastil Gremory menjadikannya pelayan di sana atau bahkan lebih baik menjadi salah satu budaknya. Namun, tidak peduli berapa banyak dia mencoba, Naruto selalu menolak tawarannya itu. Dan hal itu tampaknya selalu membuat Rias sedih.

"Apa ini tentang pangeranmu?"

Ratunya menyeringai nakal membuat Rias tersipu malu, Akeno selalu saja menggoda Rias jika berkaitan dengan Naruto. Beberapa hari setelah pertemananya dengan Naruto, Rias mengungkapkan pertemananya dengan bocah pirang itu pada Akeno. Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu hingga yang lainnya.

"Akeno ... bukan seperti itu." Rias mencoba mengelak, namun dengan kepribadian sahabatnya itu, dia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti ... Rias-sama. Bayangkan saja apa yang nanti akan terjadi saat dia tahu siapa kau!" Akeno tersenyum lagi, "Dan siapa aku?" Kali ini, sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajahnya oleh Rias yang terlihat marah.

"Berhenti menggodaku Akeno ... dan kendalikan dirimu, Naruto-kun bukan mainan!" Meskipun baru berusia dua belas tahun, Akeno sangat menarik bagi seseorang seusianya. Bayangkan saja di umur dua belas tahun, ukuran payudaranya sudah sebesar payuadara iblis berusia lima belas tahun. Rias selalu merasa sedikit cemburu pada Akeno, yang dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatian dari semua orang hanya dengan penampilan dan anggota tubuhnya saja.

"Ufufufu ... aku bahkan belum mengatakannya, kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu Rias-sama." Akeno terkikik, "Mungkin kau benar, aku harus membawanya sendiri. Siapa tahu dia akan mau datang ke kastil ini jika aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di wajahnya, membuat Akeno jatuh terbaring ke tempat tidur. Rias yang tengah marah melompat ke tubuhnya lalu memukulnya dengan bantal. Tidak ingin kalah, Akeno juga mengambil sebuah bantalnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membalas serangan Rias. Kedua gadis itu terus bertempur satu sama lain sampai mereka jatuh terbaring di tempat tidur akibat kelelahan melanda.

Perlahan Rias mulai melepas piyamanya, Rias selalu tidur telanjang ketika masih kecil dan itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan buruk, menurut ibunya. Tapi sekali lagi, Rias tidak bisa tidur ketika bajunya masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Merasa sudah benar-benar telanjang, Rias mulai merangkak ke tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dengan Akeno dan perlahan memeluk quennya itu.

"Akeno ... Besok aku akan memberitahu Naruto-kun namaku yang sebenarnya, kau akan ada disana bersamaku, bukan?"

"Jadi ... besok, ya?" Akeno menatap ke arah king-nya, "Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku berada di sana ... sebagai Akeno yang asli?"

"Ya ... aku ingin kau membantuku. Dan besok, tidak peduli apa yang diperlukan, aku akan membawa Naruto-kun bersamaku, dan jika dia menolak lagi, aku akan menggunakan cara terakhir!" Rias berkata serius, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto karena dia telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Jadi dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membawa Naruto bersamanya.

"Baiklah Rias-sama ... Aku berjanji akan membantumu, lagipula, aku Queen mu, kan?" Rias menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah ratu-nya 'Besok ... Naruto-kun, besok kau akan jadi milikku!'

Kedua gadis itu kemudian terlelap memasuki alam mimpi masing masing, uniknya gadis berambut merah crimson tengah memimpikan seorang anak berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

* * *

 **(Tengah malam, Kastil Lucifer)**

Sesosok tunggal sedang berjalan melewati sebuah koridor kastil dengan katana hitam di tangannya. Langkah sosok itu lambat, bergerak tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun dan melewati para pelayan kastil tanpa terlihat. Dia akhirnya sampai ke tempat sasaran misinya.

Perlahan dan hati-hati, dia membuka pintu yang menuju ke sebuah kamar tidur. Tuannya telah memberi misi ini, sebuah misi yang tidak bisa gagal, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, semua untuk tuannya yang telah memberinya tujuan hidup.

Ketika pintu dibuka, sosok itu dengan cepat melompat ke tempat tidur dengan katana yang diangkat di atas kepalanya, siap untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Tiba tiba, bola api raksasa melesat lurus ke arahnya dari sebuah lingkaran sihir yang terbentuk. Mengetahui bahwa nyawa nya terancam, sosok itu melompat kebelakang menghindari bola api tersebut namun naas lengan kanannya telah terbakar sedikit. Mungkin misi ini tidak semudah yang dikatakan tuannya itu.

Ketika lampu penerangan menyala, terlihat bocah kedatangan dengan salah satu peerage terkuat di Underworld, yang diketuai oleh Sirzechs Lucifer, salah satu dari Yondai Maou, yang baru saja menembakkan salah satu energi magisnya yang mengerikan disertai tatapan dingin tersirat di matanya.

"Siapa kau?" Sirzechs bertanya dengan dingin, Enku merasakan energi besar berjalan menuju kastil. Energinya begitu besar sehingga semua orang mengira salah satu Maou golongan Tua datang ke sini. Sirzechs telah memanggil semua budaknya dan bersiap untuk pertempuran tetapi dia terkejut bahwa energi mengerikan tersebut datang dari seorang anak kecil.

Rias dan Akeno sudah bangun langsung terguncang tak terkendali di tempat tidur sambil melihat Sirzechs ketakutan. Anak lelaki itu perlahan melepas jaketnya yang terbakar dan tertawa kecil, dia mengambil katananya lalu berbalik, siap untuk menghadapi seluruh peerage Sirzech Lucifer walau kemungkinan hasil nya adalah dia tidak akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

"Naruto Uzumaki ... aku di sini datang untuk membunuh saudari Sirzechs Lucifer!"

Mendengar nama itu, mata Rias dan Akeno terbalak lebar dan mendongak melihat bocah itu. Pewaris clan Gremory tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat, Naruto yang telah menjadi orang penting baginya selama beberapa bulan ini berdiri di depannya dengan katana di tangannya siap untuk membunuhnya, jika bukan karena kakaknya dia pasti sudah mati sekarang.

Tapi Naruto yang berdiri di depannya benar benar berbeda. Naruto yang dia tahu adalah seseorang yang selalu menampilkan senyum hangat dan kebahagiaan setiap kali dia bertemu dengannya. Namun sekarang, Naruto berdiri di depannya adalah seorang pembunuh dengan mata pemangsa, senyum seringai di wajahnya ... Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, membuat Rias sangat shock dan bingung melakukan apa pun.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membunuh adikku?" Sepertinya Naruto belum melihat wajah Rias, karena dia masih menatap langsung ke mata Sirzechs, "Katakan padaku dan aku akan membuat kematianmu lebih cepat dan tidak terlalu sakit!"

"Dengan senang hati, Lucifer-sama!" Naruto berkata dengan pedangnya siap di sisinya, Sirzechs tidak percaya bahwa anak ini siap untuk melawannya, dia mengutuk siapa pun yang telah memperantarakan anak ini karena telah merenggut kehidupan anak yang tidak bersalah.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun semua tentang tuanku!" Naruto menghela napas lalu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, muncul kembali di depan Sirzechs sambil mengayunkan katana miliknya. Tapi Souji Okita, Knight Sirzechs dengan cepat memblokir serangan dengan Katananya sendiri. Tapi matanya melebar ketika bocah itu menyeringai, pedangnya mulai teraliri listrik dan perlahan memotong pedang Souji, membuat mata semua orang melebar karena terkejut.

Melihat temannya tidak bisa menangani bocah itu sendirian, Beowulf melompat kearah Naruto mengirimkan sebuah tendangan kuat ke perut bocah itu dan membuatnya terbang terlempar keluar jendela dan mendarat kasar di taman kastil. Para peerage Sirzech dengan cepat mengeluarkan sayap mereka dan melompat keluar dari jendela kecuali Enku yang tetap berada dikamar untuk melindungi Rias.

Mata Sirzechs melebar sesaat setelah dia melompat keluar dari jendela, dia merasakan energi senjutsu sangat familiar sedang atasnya, baru saja mengdongak ke atas Sirzech melihat sebuah bola energi biru berukuran berputar besar melesat ke arahnya dan para peeragenya. Menyadari jika kalah cepat dengan serangan itu, Sirzech kemudian mencoba untuk memblokir serangan itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dia tidak percaya kekuatan bola biru berukuran besar itu perlahan-lahan mendorong tubuhnya ke tanah. Dia adalah maou terkuat, tidak mungkin hanya dengan serangan itu membuat tubuhnya tak kuasa menahannya.

Beruntung baginya, Bahamut melesat menuju bocah itu dan mencoba menggigitnya dengan rahangnya yang besar, namun dengan cekatan bocah itu melompat ke arah kanan membuat bola biru berukuran besar tersebut lenyap seketika membuat semua orang menghela nafas lega, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Mata mereka mulai melebar untuk ke sekian kalinya ketika Naruto muncul di atas kepala Bahamut dengan tangan kanannya menjulang tinggi ke langit. Seketika petir mulai terbentuk di langit dan ketika Naruto menurunkan tangannya, sebuah petir besar dalam bentuk Kirin melesat menuju ke tubuh Bahamut disertai dengan ledakan besar.

Tubuh Bahamut menabrak tanah dengan keras, membuat tanah disekitarnya terbentuk cekungan cekungan. Belum sempat berkabung melihat kejadian naas menimpa bahamut, Naruto muncul lagi di hadapan Macgregor mengirim sebuah pukulan kuat ke arah perut, pukulan tersebut begitu kuat sehingga menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut kuat yang bahkan dapat memecahkan setiap kaca jendela dalam radius dua puluh meter. Saking kuat bahkan membuat bishop Sirzechs itu jatuh pingsan seketika.

Grayfia dengan cepat mengeluarkan mantra es berskala besar, mengirim gelombang demi gelombang tombak es ke Naruto, tetapi bocah itu terlalu cepat. Bocah itu menyeringai, dia menyatukan tangannya di depan wajahnya lalu menghirup dalam-dalam, selang beberapa detik, dia menghembuskan api yang kuat dalam bentuk Phoenix, dengan mudah melelehkan es dan bahkan bisa saja mencelakai Grayfia jika bukan karena Beowulf , Surtr dan Souji memblokir api tersebut menggunakan tubuh mereka.

"Beowulf, Surtr, Souji!" Queen Sirzech menjerit ngeri dengan air mata perlahan jatuh dari matanya. Grayfia dengan cepat menciptakan selimut lembut yang terbuat dari salju untuk mendinginkan tubuh mereka yang terkena api. Dia kemudian mendekati ke tiga tubuh itu dan mulai menggunakan sihir healing untuk menyembuhkan mereka.

Sirzechs tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Seorang anak yang berusia sama dengan Rias mampu mengalahkan semua budaknya tanpa goresan sedikitpun di tubuhnya. Kekuatan anak ini diluar nalar, tidak pernah ada seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini.

Kemarahan Sirzerch sudah diambang batas normal. Menggulurkan tangannya ke depan, Sirzechs menciptakan bola penghancur berskala besar dan menembakanya ke Naruto. Kekuatan besar itu menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut yang menyebabkan gempa kecil di Underworld. Semua iblis terbangun dari tidurnya karena gempa tergolong ringan tersebut, dan beberapa dari mereka bertanya tanya pada diri sendiri apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Beberapa detik tidak melihat gerak gerik dari Naruto membuat Sirzechs memutuskan pergi untuk memeriksa para budaknya.

"Lucifer-sama ... kau mau kemana?"

Saat memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara, Sirzech terkejut ketika melihat semacam tulang rusuk yang ditutupi dengan api biru terbentuk di sekitar Naruto yang melindunginya. Dia bisa melihat bahwa mata Naruto sedikit berubah, tetapi tidak terlalu jelas karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Anak ini, dia terlalu kuat ... tidak mungkin dia bisa menahan diri sekarang, dia harus mengakhiri ini sekarang juga atau anak itu mungkin membunuh adik kesayangannya jika dia diberi kesempatan.

Sirzech dan Naruto perlahan mendarat di tanah, kali ini tulang rusuk itu telah berubah menjadi tubuh bagian atas iblis dengan tanduk di kepalanya, jumlah kekuatan sihir yang dilepaskannya luar biasa, itu membuat Sirzechs merasa seolah-olah menghadapi salah satu dari satan terkuat.

Namun, ketika dia hendak menyerang, langkah kaki kecil terdengar di belakangnya membuat mata Sirzechs melebar ketakutan ketika dia merasakan aura adiknya menuju pertarungan mereka.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Rias berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat Naruto sementara Akeno dan Koneko mengikuti di belakangnya, "RIAS HENTIKAN!" Sirzechs mencoba berteriak memperingati adiknya, tapi Rias tidak menanggapi bahkan lajnya semakin kencang.

Sirzech shok saat mengetahui bahwa adiknya entah bagaimana mengenal bocah ini. Tatapan Sirzechs kini beralih ke iris blue sapphire Naruto yang tengah terbalak lebar karena terkejut akan kehadiran Rias. Perlahan kerangka itu mulai lenyap, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatap Rias dengan ekspresi kaget.

"A-Akeno-chan ...!" Naruto tergagap dan berteriak marah, "APA YANG KAM LAKUKAN DI SINI AKENO-CHAN ... PERGILAH DARI SINI, JANGAN MEMBAHAYAKAN DIRIMU!" Tapi ketika dia melihat kemiripan antara Sirzechs dan 'Akeno'-nya, wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi marah, "jadi...nama aslimu adalah Rias Gremory, bukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tenang, menahan kuat kuat amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Ya...ini aku Naruto-kun ... aku minta maaf karena aku berbohong padamu!" Rias menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, "Kumohon ... Naruto-kun, hentikan ini, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini!"

"Tidak ... misiku adalah membunuhmu!" Seketika aura ungu kembali berkobar, namun selang beberapa detik menghilang lagi. Iris nya kini berubah dari blue sapphire menjadi mata merah dengan garis vertikal. Naruto menjerit kesakitan sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan hingga tubuhnya jatuh terbaring di tanah

 **"HENTIKAN DIA!"** Suara berat khas iblis terdengar dari mulut anak berambut pirang **"Dia sedang dikendalikan ... hentikan Naruto sekarang ... aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama!"**

Meskipun Sirzechs tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia segera melesat menuju bocah itu kemudian mencoba melemparkan sihir tidur padanya, tetapi bocah itu bangkit dari rebahannya kemudian menendang perut Sirzech hingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Naruto berlari menuju Rias dengan katana yang siap untuk menusuk jantungnya.

Tepat ketika ujung katana hampir tertancap di jantung Rias, sebuah balok es terbentuk di sekelilingnya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto terus berontak mencoba melepasakan diri dari balok es tersebut, namun gagal. Lalu tiga sosok muncul dan meletakkan tangan mereka bersamaan dia atas kepala Naruto. Sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa terbentuk di atas kepalanya dan membuat Naruto perlahan-lahan tertidur. Sirzechs, Grayfia, dan Lord Gremory menghembuskan nafas lega karena pertempuran ini telah berakhir.

Rias dengan langkah kecil berjalan mendekati si pirang, setelah Grayfia melelehkan es pada bocah itu Rias dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Naruto erat sambil terisak.

"Rias ... Tenanglah sayang!" Venelana, ibunya Rias mencoba menghiburnya, "Kita harus membawa anak ini ke dalam untuk beristirahat, ibu berjanji kami semua tidak akan menyakitinya!"

Rias mendongak menatap lekat lekat mata sendu ibunya, Rias kemudian melepaskan tubuh tak berdaya Naruto dan kini tubuh itu diambil alih oleh Sirzech. Dengan sekali anggukan, Rias dan Sirzech dengan cepat terbang ke kamar adiknya dan menempatkan tubuh anak itu di sana.

Sirzech dan Grayfia bersama sama mulai mencari ingatan demi ingatan milik Naruto, mereka akan mencoba memutuskan hubungan antara Naruto dengan 'tuan' yang telah mengendalikan tubuh anak itu. Mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk mempercayai Naruto, namun kebahagiaan Rias adalah sebuah prioritas. Setidaknya di mata Rias, Naruto adalah sosok penyayang dengan penuh senyum hangat disetiap mereka bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCe**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

→ _**Special thanks : Tina-san**_

* * *

 _ **Hallu minna, i'm back kali ini dengan fic garapan Author cantik yang ku persembahkan untuk kalian para reader bagi yang belum pernah membaca fic original ini.**_

 _ **Bagi yang belum mengetahui peerage Sirzech Lucifer, baca dengan cermat ya!**_

→ _**King : Sirzech Lucifer**_

→ _**Queen : Grayfia Lucifuge**_

→ _**Knight : Souji Okita [2x]**_

→ _**Bishop : McGregor Mather [2x]**_

→ _**Rook : Surtr Second [Rook, mutation place] [1x]**_

→ _**Rook : Bahamut [1x]**_

→ _**Pawn : Enku [?x]**_

→ _**Pawn : Beowulf [?x]**_

 _ **Please Review jika ada kata/kalimat yang kurang enak/berkesan bagi kalian.**_

 _ **Lanjut tidaknya fic versi Indonesia ini tergantung dukungan kalian semua. 'Setidaknya diriku pernah berjuang! ' Owuwowowo**_

 _ **See you next chap!**_


End file.
